CHEER!
by zeepapergod
Summary: Kagome has just started high school and was separated from her friends . To her, anything can happen now, but she expects the worst. Trials of the heart, body and mind twists turns and flips begin to reshape her thinking in this humorous story.


Me: Yo! Iz a new story yo! Enjoy yo! Also make sure that you review me yo. Review or Die. Yo.

Chapter One: Ch-peer Pressure

Kagome walked through the gray metal doors that lead into a bright and beautiful orange hallway, filled with chattering hormone-filled teens. She had a worried look on her face; she had a reputation at her middle school for being clumsy all the time. She only hoped that she didn't embarrass herself in front of a cute guy/teacher or a group of cute guys/teachers. Great. Just another thing for her to worry bout. She checked her outfit; a tan shirt that hung on her shoulders, greenish blue pants that had a variety of white designs on them, and tan and brown Air Force Twos. She brushed her hair back with her hands and checked her teeth. She knew that they were freaky looking, like vampire fangs. She looked at her hazelnut colored eyes. That was one of her only features that she liked. Aside from the fact that she had a tiny waist. But she had an impression to make.

It was already bad enough that her best friend wasn't at the same school as her(even though her school was just down the street really), her brother Sota went to the same school as her. Feudal West went from the sixth grade to the twelfth. She didn't hate her brother, she just would rather him to go to a different school.

She really missed her friend Sango. She was quiet, but loud. It was creepy at times, but she got used to it. She pulled out her cell phone. She plugged in the headphones and listened to the radio. It would be a while before she could afford a cell phone with a MP3 player. She sighed and walked to her locker. Number 759. The first digits of her number. Sweet.

She texted message Sango: 'Sango, how's ur new school?' Mine kinda sucks. Well, there are tons of hot guys, but I miss Hojo. :- Darn it.'

She smiled to herself and bumped into her locker.

"Ow…" She moaned while stroked her nose gently. She wished that Sango was there; she would have laughed and Kagome would have made up some kind of joke. She loved to make people laugh. Well, not at her, just with her. Most of the time, people laughed at her. She didn't seem like it, but she was very insecure. She wanted to have an awesome figure and a gorgeous face. Like a voluptuous model. Busty, but slim. But then hips. There was so much for her to worry about.

Then there was her horrible middle school experience. In October, she fell madly head over heels for one the worst people, Hojo. He was so cute, so annoying, she couldn't help but think that they were made for each other. She was just so shy around him. Every time Sango tried to hook them up, Kagome would back down. She tried to be sexy; it worked, sort of. Her noticed her but it seemed that he liked the innocent crybaby that she really was. It made her happy. But just when she got the strength to tell him how she felt, her so called friend, Yukio told Hojo that she hated him. Hojo didn't take this kindly, he sent one of his guard girls tell her off. Kagome was shattered into a million pieces. But for some reason, the words that Donari told her that Hojo had said didn't hurt her; it was the fact that Hojo himself didn't tell her. He wanted to keep his distance from her. Kagome was pretty mean at times, but not enough for someone to hate her.

It mentally scarred her. She didn't notice it unfortunately. She just went through the next two years going from the smartest fairest girl at her school to a goofy, crazy girl that was smart. Not that bad of a change, but people didn't treat her the same way they used too. She wasn't a crybaby anymore. She was only caught crying when she was asleep. She had dreams of him, which always ended with her getting her heart broken or Hojo told her that he loved Sango. She knew that this was true because he got nervous and blushy around her. It upset her heart every time she thought about it because she cared about her friend but she also loved her Hojo.

She could feel tears slowly coming down her face. She wiped them off hastily hoping that nobody saw her crying. They probably would think that she was a big crybaby or something. She would hate that to be her rep. She flinched when something awoke her out her deep thoughts- the late bell. LATE BELL! She darted down the hallway, knocking down a box filled with hearts. She didn't care about it; she just didn't want to be uber late for class that day. She desperately spun around looking at every door number, trying hard to find her class. A cold hand then touched her shoulder.

She practically teleported around. She then wished that she just walked away. She was looking directly into a pair of deep, sexy amber eyes. She knew that her face was redder than the dot on the Japanese flag, but she had to hide it somehow. She REALLY wished that Sango was here now. She always would help her when there were boys involved. Now she was alone. She was even more embarrassed than before because she screamed when the fine boy touched her bare shoulder.

"Hey, there's no running in the halls." His voice made her blush even more. It was right between deep and raspy. Whatever anyone wanted to call it, he was hot. Kagome almost forgot that she was late for class. She always thought that she might have ADD. But she never thought too much about it. "Aren't you late for class?"

He smiled at her like she should feel bad, even though she did. The first day- no, the first hour of school and she had already been late for class and humiliated herself in front of a cute guy. She anticipated this.

"Um, I'll go to class now…" She jerked her shoulder gently (somehow) away from his hand. She knew that she way out of his league; he was probably a senior with that voice.

She walked through the hallways aimlessly and hopelessly, knowing that she probably was going to miss first period. She looked at her schedule. Her first period, surprisingly was P.E. In the gym. She didn't know where in the world the gym was. She looked to her right and then back to her left.

From a distance, Amber Eyes was watching her. She looked so confused, it was actually funny. He watched her as she looked at her schedule and then darted down the hallway. He was stunned. He never saw a girl that small run that fast. He got up and cuffed his white sleeves. He made sure that his shoes were tied. He darted in the same direction that he saw her run in.

'Crazy freshmen,' He thought. 'Why didn't she just ask me where her class was. This is my third year here.'

Her heard her shoes rapidly squeaking down the halls like skipping cd. He sped up and she hit the corner like she knew exactly where she was going. Amber Eyes had to slow down a little so that he wouldn't collide with the cruel orange demon called the Corner. He stopped running completely when he heard her footsteps stop. He looked around the corner and saw her standing right at the corner, over him, her pink binder inches away from his face. She had a half-angry half-annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you following me?" She hissed, her voice hinting that she was going to attack at any given moment.

'Freshmen.' He thought.

"Do you need help finding something?" He asked calmly.

"Uh, duh!" Her voice wasn't exactly squeaky, it was between squeaky and high. She was cute to him, like a little kitten. Frisky and quick, ready for a quick sprint at any given moment. This was true, because Kagome loved to run. He patted her on the head.

"Okay, Kitten," He saw her blush when he said this and it made him smile. "What do you need to find?"

"My name isn't Kitten, it's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And I need to find the gym. I have P.E. first period." She crossed her arms, trying to make the blush go away.

"Okay, well, Kagome. My name is Inuyasha." He put his arm around her waist. He was surprised that she had a waist-line. Most girls with small waists had no shape. Hers wasn't exactly the curviest of figures, but what she lacked below she made up for above. Kagome never realized it, but for a girl her size, she had a pair of big jubblies. Inuyasha turned away, trying hard to not get turned on by a feisty freshmen. But it was something different about her. He was going to call her Kitten every time he saw her.

Kagome glanced up at him every couple of seconds, just to get a good look of him. He was hot. She wanted to talk to him, but his arm was around her waist. It fit there like a puzzle piece. She was blushing in red fury. Not out of anger, but passion and desire. He gave her a sudden inspiration for a new picture. No, not a picture, a collage. Or portrait. Anything that could express her feelings fully.

"Here we are." These words seemed like a threat to her heart right now. The sweet time that she just spent with him was wonderful. She didn't like him, she just thought of him as an inspiration to her passions- writing and art.

"Umm, thanks." Kagome shuffled through her backpack for her schedule. Inuyasha turned to leave when he felt that his job was done.

"See ya, Kitten." He waved back at her coolly.

Kagome then remembered that she didn't know where any of her other classes where. She didn't know anyone at that school and she had just met Inuyasha. She wasn't sure if he was going to help her again. He seemed like a nice guy, but hadn't everyone else? She was afraid of being hurt by a boy. Just plain and simple. But she didn't want to wander the hallways forever wondering where in the hell her classes where. She hesitated, but then she saw Inuyasha turn the corner.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" She hit (as in turned very quickly and smoothly in ghetto terms) the corner and ran into Inuyasha's back. She could smell his cologne… She blushed out of excitement. He turned around slowly but steadily. This made her a bit nervous. "Um, is there some way that you can show me how to get to my other classes?"

She backed AWAY from him and fidgeted with her shirt strings. She tied them in a neat bow. For a quick second, she remembered how Sango would always fix her clothes or tell her what to fix about them. She was just like a little girl, something that she was deprived of as a child. When she was little, she had to take care of her sister, a one-year-old brat. (Sorry I meant brother. I just got caught up in my own life. Read on.) Kagome handed him her schedule.

Inuyasha examined the pink piece of paper that had girls with flowers on it. She had a liking for anime, he could notice that.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked, pulling his out of his pocket. It was exactly like hers, but red and silver instead of black and silver.

"Yeah," She pulled out her cell phone. Inuyasha gently grabbed it from her hand and typed his number in.

"Here, call me if you need any help." He smiled and handed her phone back to her. She put her hand out. "What?" Inuyasha didn't know what she wanted; he had given her his phone number. What the hell else did she need?

"What if you need to call me?"

"It'll be in my phone if you call-" He stopped himself before he said 'stupid wench'. He could tell that she had had problems before because of how boy-shy she was.

Kagome snatched Inuyasha's phone and put her number in. She handed it back to him.

'There's that feistiness again.' Inuyasha thought. He smirked. He rested his arm on Kagome's shoulder. He felt her jump.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Kitten." He hugged her. She was quivering. He looked at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He stood adjacent to her.

"You, you, you," Kagome's voice was full of fury. Inuyasha wasn't scared of her, there was just something intimidating about her. "You called me Kitten… Why?"

"What, you don't like cats?"

"I love cats. I have one at home. I just don't like being called one. Well, except on Halloween!" Her voice turned from menacing to cheerful. She clasped her hands together and a smile spread across her face. "I looovvveee candy!"

She then folded her arms. Inuyasha was intrigued by the black haired, hazel-eyed girl. She was cheery and full of spunk.

"Hey, what e.c. classes are you in?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting Kagome's blabber of how she got kool-aid high and drunk off cider.

"Oh! I'm not going to be in any until next month! When I registered, I forgot to ask for a e.c. slip." She stuck her bottom lip out in half-sadness, half-not-really-caring. "Which one's are you in?"

Inuyasha was surprised at how normal she was talking to him. Most girls didn't talk to him like this until he told them that he wasn't going to go out with them. But Kit-Kagome didn't seem to care if he wanted to go out or not.

"I'm not in any, but I coach one of them."

"Oh. Well, if you join one, I'll come with you." She grinned at him. She had already grown attached to him. He was so easily liked. Just as he was so easily hated.

Inuyasha continued to smile when he saw he jump in the air making an 'X'. She then hit the splits. (In this case, hit does not mean turn, it means done perfectly. That's the actual ghetto definition of it.) Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and Kagome got back up. He opened his mouth to talk but Kagome stopped him.

"See ya later Inuyasha!" She ran through the gym doors. He opened her schedule and examined it. First period: P.E.; second: English; third: Advanced Science; fourth: Geometry; fifth: Lunch; sixth: Study Hall; seventh: History. (I'm not in high school yet, so I don't really know that much about the classes. I will be going to high school in September.) Inuyasha looked at the room numbers. All of her classes were far from each other. Way far. Like at the other end of the school. All that running would come in handy. He knew that he was going to he helping her for a while. He didn't mind it, though.

Kagome was having a blast in gym. She had beat everyone racing, did the most push-ups( which I am horrible at), and climbed the death rope the quickest.

"Great job, Higurashi." The coach patted her on the back. She smiled. At her middle school, she always got straight A's in P.E. (Not that that should be hard…) Everyone looked at the doors when they slammed open. Kagome ran over to see what it was and was face-to-face with bishie Kouga. She didn't really blush, she screamed. Actually, it was more like a wail. Kouga scooped her off the ground and ran to the coach.

"Sorry for being late," He pulled out a wrinkled note that the office had given him. Kagome tried to sneak to see what to read. She could only read the reason for tardy: Kouga was in the office- for helping someone! (DA DA DAM!) Kagome thought that a boys that were supa fine were supposed to be rebellious and defiant. Not anything helpful to the school.

"You know it's okay Kouga." The coach, whose name was Mr.Saotoshi, patted him on the back. Kagome looked up at Kouga. He set her down gently.

"You're cute you know that?" He lifted her chin with his finger. She wasn't that much shorter than him,(because he was bent over) so it wasn't a strain on her neck. She was surprised that a boy this fine said that she was cute. She almost passed out. She took a deep mental breath and got her voice back.

"Thank you. My name's Kagome Higurashi." She was standing with her legs spread far enough for her to prove that she wasn't moving from that spot and she pointed to herself with her thumb, while winking. (If you want this picture, email me at Kouga smiled. He liked the spunk that she had. She was like a cat, curious and feisty.

"You're a freshmen, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, I'll show you around. Do you have a cell phone?" Kouga pulled out his, which was just like hers, but blue. She paused. Inuyasha had done the same thing, but could she trust this guy? Hell yeah.

She pulled out her phone and grabbed his phone. She quickly put in her phone number. He did the same. He turned to the doors when the bell rang. Kagome almost fell on her knees when he left. A girl with black hair that had a bun at the top walked behind her.

"Hey, what'cha doin'?"

Kagome looked behind herself and saw a girl with blue jeans and a yellow sweater standing next to a huge feather. She was flabbergasted; where in the world did she get that huge feather? Kagome reached over to touch it, but the girl snatched it away.

"You didn't tell me your name yet, so you can't touch it."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Where did you get that huge feather? It's beautiful." Kagome gazed deeply at the pure white feather. The bun-girl smiled.

"Well, Kagome, my name is Kagura. I got this feather from my father. Thank you for appreciating its beauty." Kagura bowed and Kagome did the same. She wasn't that familiar with this level of politeness. She was very rude at times, but she knew where to draw the line. Kagome turned around and headed for the door before Kagura asked that "question". The "are-you-a-freshmen-do-you-have-a-cell-phone" question. It wasn't that she didn't want all these people to have her number, but she read many real life stories about freshmen who get pranked by everyone else. It wasn't pretty. But this girl seemed nice; Kagome thought that if she seemed nice, to watch out for her. Kagura ran after her and pulled out her green cell. Did everybody have the same phone at this school? Well, at least she could send them her funny movies.

"Can I have your cell phone number?" Kagura handed Kagome her phone. Kagome was mentally planning all of her revenges against anyone and everyone that prank called her. Kagura smiled as Kagome put her number in. "Are you going to try out for cheer-leading?"

'Where did that question come from?' Kagome thought.

"Um, are there some more sign-up sheets? I'll gladly sign up for cheer-leading. I was in it last year. Wanna see our first cheer?" Kagome went from eh, kinda happy to bubbly. Kagura nodded slightly, flabbergasted by the mood change. Kagome spread her legs and put her hands on he hips. She took a deep breath.

"123 STOMP IT UP!" Kagome's voice echoed through the whole gymnasium like a cannon. She moved so smoothly that it looked like her hands were slipping off of each other. Kagura walked over to Kagome and patted her on the back. She put one of the sign-up sheets there. Kagome grabbed it and smile. She hugged Kagura and ran into the hallway.

Kagome looked left and right very quickly, eager to find Inuyasha. She ran down the hallway, knocking down two girls that whose voices were monotonous.

"SORRY!" She exclaimed, turning her head forward again quickly. She saw Kouga walking to his locker. She zoomed past him, causing his papers fly. Kouga was astounded at how fast she ran. She was on the same level he was. He slammed his locker shut and sprinted after her.

Kagome heard some cheering and screaming. She turned her head back and saw Kouga ganging on her. She hit the corner right when he was behind her. Kouga, sadly, did not make the corner. He slammed against it. He was running too fast and forgot to stabilize himself so that the force from the air would make it easier to turn the corner, because the air pressure would slow him down slightly enough for him to make the corner. (I don't understand how I figured this out, but I do. So blah.)

"Dammit," Kouga stood up angrily and ran after Kagome again. He could hear her shoes hit the floor, making a high-pitched squeaking noise.

Kagome was searching desperately for Inuyasha, but she had no luck until the bell rang. Her cell phone rang 'Run It'. She stopped to dance and then answered it.

"Hello?" She hoped that it was Inuyasha. Her hopes were fulfilled.

"Hey, Kagome. How was P.E?" Kagome recalled everything.

"Well, I beat everybody! And I met this guy named Kouga!"

Kagome heard another smack that came from the direction of the hall that she just ran from. She walked towards the noise curiously and saw Kouga laying on the floor. She giggled.

"What's funny, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"He hit the wall trying to follow me." She helped him up. "God, he's heavy." She laid him against the wall and looked at his face. He was so fine… She wiped off his face and his eyes shot open. She jumped and he grabbed her before she fell. Since he was on the floor and she was begin blown backward, when he pulled her she fell on him. Well, kind of. Her face was on the wall and her tittlites were on his face. She blushed a little, but Kouga was blushing more than Harry Potter's evil Uncle Vernon when he's mad. He got up quickly, while holding her so that she wouldn't fall.

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm by the lunch room."

"I'll be there in fifteen seconds. Bye."

Kagome closed her phone and Kouga set her down. She looked up at him, trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Kouga."

"It's okay Kagome! It wasn't your fault. I should have just told you that you run quick instead of trying to chase you down." He rubbed his head. "You can really hit those corners!"

"Oh, that's easier than the actual running part. All you have to do is steady yourself so that you agree with the gusts of wind, or air pressure. This'll make it uber easier to make those corners. I have to chase my brother a lot, so I'm used to the running."

She smiled at him and he turned away.

'Why am I getting so excited when I'm around her?' Kouga thought. 'Maybe it's her personality. Wild.'

They both turned around when they heard a SCCCREEEEE sound. Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha standing directly behind Kouga, with his coat hanging over one shoulder. He yupped at Kagome and Kouga clenched his fist. (He cocked his head.) Inuyasha and Kouga shot lightening eyes at each other.

'Who does this guy think he is?' They both thought while glaring at each other. Kagome smiled, not realizing the bitter rivalry of the two. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and they headed for her next class. Kouga was angry and he followed after them. He stood on the other end of Kagome.

"So Kagome, what are you doing after school?" Kouga put his arm around her waist. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome my her waist, moving away Kouga's hand.

"Yeah, what are you doing after school, Kagome? You wanna come to my house?" Inuyasha had his fangy smile on his face, aimed directly at Kouga. Kagome looked at Kouga and then at Inuyasha. She couldn't really see what was going on, but she could tell that they were trying to get her away from one another. She was worried that she would end up in the middle.

These same circumstances happened to her in middle school. She was in the middle of her girl friends.

She wanted to get away from both of them, so she called her brother. The dial tone drowned out their arguing. She slowly walked away from the two. She leaned on a pole and watched a group of girls go by. She looked down self-consciously. They were built the way that she saw herself in dreams. They had a group of guys following them. One of the girls almost looked exactly like her, but she was taller and prettier. Kagome turned around, hoping that they wouldn't see her. Sango always told her that she was pretty, but she was her friend; she would never want to hurt her feelings. She then remembered her crazy friend, Yuri. She had a passion for the color red. She was similar to the color, ready to burn at the slight sense of a flame. She kept thinking about her friends until Sota picked up.

"Yeah Kag," He sounded bored. She could hear a bunch of girls screaming his name.

"Popular already eh, Sota?" Kagome was disappointed. This happened every year. Kagome would have a horrible first day and Sota would be the head honcho. She wasn't surprised because she was really self-conscious of her looks and the way she talked. She was, in fact beautiful, she just didn't want to accept that. It was her broken heart. "Well," She looked back at Inuyasha and Kouga who were arguing their heads off. Kagome was happy she had someone to talk to. "Bye Sota."

She hung up and walked to the two.

"Umm, could either of you tell me where room 415 is? I have four minutes left until the bell rings." She looked at her cell phone clock. Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other and ran in front of her.

"I DO!" They yelled in unison. Kagome had to fight back heavy laughter. "I'LL TAKE YOU!"

"Never mind. I see a map." Kagome gilded over to the "You are here" map. She examined it quickly and darted off to her class, which was indeed at the other end of the school. Inuyasha and Kouga were busy fiddling with their hair miserably.

"She won't make it." Kouga said, standing up. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah she will. She's quick Kouga and you know it." (This is when it gets hard for Inu and Kou characters to hold back dirty thoughts.) Inuyasha said while stretching his arms, his shirt falling off. Kouga started taking off his shirt, too. They ran after Kagome, (okay so maybe it wasn't that sexy, but I had to draw the lines. My mom was going to read it and so was my teacher. So sorry.) creating a dust cloud. Kouga and Inuyasha were evenly matched. Inuyasha ran up a flight of stairs and jumped right next to Kagome.

"Hey Kitten," He whispered quickly to her, dodging a nearby bush. Kagome smiled and jumped up. Inuyasha kept running while staring at her confusingly and he hit a wall. He rubbed his face and could hear Kagome's heavy laughter.

"Ha, didn't I tell you only to call me Kitten on Halloween?" She now thought of Kouga and Inuyasha as her pet dogs; they were so easily tricked. She walked into her classroom and unfortunately ended up sitting next to that group of girls. She sighed deeply and looked at her English teacher. Her eyes filled with astonishment; he was beautiful. He had long silver hair and dreamy golden eyes that were like pools that her eyes would swim in forever. He had long nails that were like claws. She stared at him for what seemed like forever. The girl that resembled her tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" The girl looked at their teacher. "Oh, him? He doesn't like girls, so give up now." The girl smiled. "Hey, what's your name? My name is Kikyou."

"My name is Kagome. And thanks for telling me. Is he gay?"

"No, he just won't date anyone at this school. We all think that he is hot but he won't acknowledge it. So we gave up." Kikyou shrugged her shoulders and pulled out a black cell phone, exactly the same as Kagome's. "Can I have your number?" She handed her phone to Kagome. Kagome wasn't mad this time, she was happy that she was making a friend that understood her. "My friend Kagura told me that you were trying out for cheerleading. I'll show you what you missed so you can make it okay?" (God damn that was hard. But I feel bad that Kikyou died(not really) so I'm gonna be nice)

Kagome smiled and put in her number. She handed Kikyou her phone and turned back to the front, seeing a pair of ocher eyes staring directly into hers. She had to hold back laughter.

"Why are you talking Ms.-" He looked her up and down. "Kagome?"

Kagome opened her mouth to talk, but she just closed her mouth. This was a trick question which meant 'shut up'. She put her head down slowly and opened her notebook. Kikyou patted her on the back with an 'I'm sorry' look on her face. Kagome smiled and turned back to her book. She kept looking at Mr.Sesshomaru with loving eyes. She wasn't even paying attention when the bell rang. Kikyou tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome jumped up.

"Time for your next class." She could obviously tell that she was a freshmen; she was so jumpy. Probably a virgin, too. Kikyou wasn't surprised because she saw the way she ran from Inuyasha and Kouga. She walked out of the class as Kagome walked over to Mr.Sesshomaru's desk. He looked up at her with his pestered look on his face. She stared at him and he put down his papers. He stood up in front of her. She was so much shorter than him that she had to look into his eyes to face him. Kagome tried desperately to speak, but no words came out. She started breathing heavily as Sesshomaru leaned over her, making her fall flat on her back onto his desk.

"What is wrong with you?" He lifted her up slowly until she faced him. He smiled(creepy) and she stood up, feeling his body touch hers.

'Omigosh, Omigosh, OMIGOSH!' Kagome screamed in her head.

"You are going to be late to your next class if you carry on with flirting with your teacher, Ms. Higurashi." He smiled again. She headed to the door, clutching her books tightly as if her life depended on it.

She closed the door behind herself and let out a deep sigh. She looked at the ceiling. She giggled and walked to the "You are here" map. She searched for Room 95: Biology. (Aka Advanced science).

"Poop, are all of my classes eight million miles away from each other?" Her shoulders sunk and she zipped down the carroty colored hallway. She waved at Kikyou and Kagura who were talking about cheerleading. Kagome ran past them and stopped with a long skid where she stood in front of a very high hill. "CRAAAAAAAAP!" She screamed. She hated hills. That and hills. And ants. And spiders. She remembered her track training.

She just imagined that everything behind her was a giant- She looked back, her eyes looked into the eight eyes of a gigantic spider. She turned white and sprinted up the hill like a dope fiend. There wasn't really a spider, she just had a dangerously overactive imagination. She kept running until she bumped into yet another fine boy. They were like ants here; everywhere, just waiting for a potential piece of candy to show up.

"S-sorry. I was running too quick." She didn't look up, she just picked up her books. He picked up her English book and she moved a strand out of her face behind her ear. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She could get used to this.

He had crystal green eyes, silky black hair, fair skin, and was overall, sexy. Kagome stood there in awe. She just wanted to hug him and kiss him and bleep him. (Nasty girl)

"Hey, it's okay," He turned back to his group of friends and Kagome walked around them slowly. He turned back to where she was. "Hey! Wait!"

Kagome stopped walking and started bouncing up and down quickly out of frustration and annoyance. If these cute guys were going to talk to her all day, she would have missed her classes.

"Not to be rude, but what is it?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. The boy pulled out his cell phone. His was black. Just like hers. Kagome noted to herself to get a new cell phone. "Um, my number is 759 and my name is Kitten."

The reason that she didn't tell him her real name was because she thought that since his sexiness was limitless, he wasn't going to call her by her real name anyways. Perfect sense. He kissed her on the cheek and ran back to his friends. Kagome hadn't had her first real kiss yet, so this was surprising to her. She touched her cheek and she noticed that she had thirty seconds left until the bell rang.

She got a huge nosebleed when she thought about the guy. She wiped off her nose as she neared her next class, Biology. She slid open the door and saw that no one was in the class. Her mouth was agate and her arms hung down, swinging slowly side to side with the wind.

"DARRRNNNNNNIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" She screamed, her voice echoing throughout the campus. She looked to her right and saw some students walking up the hill with a lady that looked like she was old enough to be older than the hill she stood on.

'Daaaaaaannnnnnnnnggggggg.' Kagome thought, grasping a hold onto her backpack that she dropped on the floor. She wiped her head and walked to the rest of the class.

"Um, sorry." She looked up to the teacher. "Are you my teacher?"

"Yes, and my name is Ms. Kaede, your advanced science teacher. I take it you must be Kagome Higurashi."

Ms. Kaede pulled out a black book. She shut it loudly. "You're the reason that half of the senior boys at this school cut class. What do you have to say young lady?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Um, I'm sorry? Why did they cut? I only talked to two guys, and that was during passing. If there were any other guys, that isn't my fault."

Kagome didn't care if she had sharp tongue; she was telling the truth. Ms. Kaede smiled and patted Kagome roughly on the back. It felt like she was trying to feel for Kagome's bra. Some smoke surrounded her and a little boy with orange hair stood in her place.

"A trick, huh?" Kagome clinched her fist. The little boy bowed to the floor in fear. Kagome felt bad for him and kneeled to him. "Why did you do that?"

"I like freshmen." He blushed. Kagome winced. "My name is Shippo. Before you hit me, that guy with the black hair and earring told me to do this."

He pointed to the boy that Kagome saw before she came to class. The boy waved at Kagome and held out his phone. She looked at him angrily and he licked the antenna of his phone. Kagome's mouth stood open out of disgust and anger. The boy laughed perversely.

"Don't worry 'bout him, he's always like that, especially for freshmen."

A girl with white hair pointed out. She had a mirror in her hands. Kagome looked into it and eyes started glowing. The white haired girl grinned and Kagome stood up. "Name's Hanna. Sorry 'bout the accent. I've been readin' Di Gi Charat a lot so my words ain't been comin' out right."

Hanna blushed and Kagome smiled. She really hoped that this girl wouldn't ask for her number. She was nice, but creepy.

"You don't have to worry about me askin' fer yer number. My sister Kagura already has it." Kagome lifted one eyebrow.

"You're a mind reader?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, nice talking to you." Kagome turned around. "Come on, we gotta go to class."

Hanna ran after her and slid open the door.

"After you,"

Kagome smiled and walked into the room.

Miroku watched Kagome as she disappeared into the room.

He licked his lips and walked in the room.

Inuyasha stretched his legs and walked down the ginger hallways, looking for Kagome.

Her class had been over for about two minutes and she hadn't called him. He looked in the cafeteria, gym, and the girl's locker room. He was welcome there at any time because he was a coach and he had a reputation for being decent towards girls.

He heard someone's footsteps coming from around the corner. He ran around it and stood there.

Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes traced her body and there was stillness that seemed to go on forever. Kagome hurriedly scooped up her clothes and ran into the shower part of the locker room.

Inuyasha wiped off his nose that was running with blood and stood behind the row of lockers that Kagome was behind.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He still stayed behind the lockers.

Silence.

"Kagome?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

He looked behind the locker to see that Kagome was gone.

"Greeeaaaat."


End file.
